Escape
by pringle.sam
Summary: A reversal of the over used Zuko captures Katara to use for bait storyline.. Check it out, and please review! I need feedback before I upload more.


AN: This be my first ever fanfic (don't ya'll feel special...right..), so I need your guidance and input. Please review!

Disclaimers: I own none of these amazing characters... but I can say I own their thoughts and actions in this fic!

* * *

**Escape: A Zutara Fanfic**

* * *

Prince Zuko stared, resigned, at the thick earthen and rock walls of his cell. His fever glazed amber eyes, once so burning and alive, aimlessly raked across the door. It was filled with a smooth chunk of ice so thick he couldn't have escaped even if he'd felt compelled to try. Escape meant nothing, except a more certain, and certainly more painful, death. 

He had no idea how long he had been here; her visits were the only way to mark time. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Not even her gentle blue eyes, peering anxiously into his as she tried to heal his battered body.

* * *

The Blue Spirit had been leaving an Earth kingdom outpost. His search for intelligence about the Avatar, about the war, about the movement of Fire nation troops, anything for him to go on, had been futile. As he crept across the rooftops of the city on the way back to his camp, he'd seen a small mob of Earth kingdom troops massed in the entrance to a narrow alley with no other outlet. Vaguely curious and lacking anything better to do, he'd snuck closer for a better look. 

At the center of the tight knot of soldiers was a young mother, desperately searching for a way out even as she pulled herself more erect and thrust her small children behind her. The rough men laughed at this, calling out to her with vulgar suggestions and low whistles.

Zuko's stomach gave an unwilling twist as the oldest, a boy of six or seven, ran at the men with flailing fists and an angry cry. The child was knocked back by the slowly advancing soldiers.

Amber eyes narrowing dangerously, Zuko slipped his dual Dao swords from their sheath. As he crept closer to the edge of the roof, about to launch himself into the impending fray, he tried to rationalize his impulsive actions. He would have attacked the soldiers even if the small family wasn't there, he told himself, easily ignoring the part of himself that whispered he wouldn't have, that there were too many of them for him to take.

Silencing his unruly thoughts, Zuko leapt out into space.

Landing easily and silently on the balls of his feet beside the frightened woman, the Blue Spirit immediately began cutting thorough the ranks of startled soldiers. Knowing his advantage wouldn't last long, he didn't want to waste a second.

Still breathing calmly, Zuko finished with the first few men and dashed forward to meet the next lines. His mind raced, searching for a way to get the woman and children out of reach of the fight. A faint wave of cold passed over him as he realized that there was only one way out of the alley:

Directly through the soldiers.

He choked down a grim laugh—Uncle was right. He never thought through his actions. So there was no reason to start just now, he firmly decided. Without another second's thought, he blasted down the left side of the alley, cutting down enemies and moving quickly enough that the other soldiers couldn't land too many blows on him. Still, by the time he reached the main street and wheeled to face the remaining soldiers, strangely reassured by the feel of open air on his back, Zuko was breathing hard and winced as he lifted his right arm to make a mocking bow at the gaping men.

He stared at them, daring them to move, then abruptly wheeled about and fled down the empty street. A hollow smile ghosted across his lips as he heard them running after him, leaving a safe passage for the woman and her children.

He hadn't expected them to be so fast.

They gained on him quickly, much faster than they should have. Perhaps he had been wounded more seriously than he first thought?

He wasted a few precious seconds in irrational anger with the men. Who did they think they were? They had no right to be catching up to him, no right to land more painful cuts and blows on his retreating back… He had only offered himself up as a distraction. Why were they pursuing him so determinedly?

With a mental shake, Zuko cleared his mind of such distracting thoughts. If the men were catching him, he must concentrate more fully on the task at hand: escape.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Do you want more, or should I let it die in some small, long forgotten hole?_

_Save an author: review their story!_


End file.
